


Memories

by keitolino



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Songfic, just very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong feels numb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Jiyong had stared into the distance for quite a while until he brought himself to turn around and walk away. Strands of his red hair hung into his face, wet from the rain and tousled from the storm. His clothes were soaked, and the rain continued to pour down on him. He was barely able to set one foot in front of the other, but he knew that somehow he had to leave. If he stayed here longer, he'd lose himself in an endless wave of emotions and pain. 

_If you..._

Even while he forced his legs to walk him away and down the street, he continued to stop every few meters to look back. What he was hoping to see, he did not know. What he hoped to make at a distance he did not know either. Was there anything to hold on to, now? He felt as if everything around him turned dark, sucking him into a deep and dark hole of misery. But much as this tragedy seemed to embrace Jiyong, he wasn't scared. Neither did he feel insecure; in fact, he did not feel anything anymore.

_On days with rain falling like today, I remember your shadow._

_Why didn't I know? About the burden that comes with breaking up?_


End file.
